¡esto no es argentina, DONDE ESTAMOS!
by floraa-chan
Summary: bueno esta es la historia de 4 chicos que viajan al mundo de naruto con la ayuda de 4 gemas que se perdieron .Haora tendran  que convertirse en ninjas para poder volver a casa. sasusaku-naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**¡ESTO NO ES ARGENTINA, DONDE ESTAMOS!**

**NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES SON MIOS SINO DEL GRAN MASACHI KISHIMOTO.**

**PROLOGO:**

Bueno le voy a contar como es la cosa.

Son 4 chicos de Santa Fe, Argentina que mientras volvían de su casa después de un día de escuela se encuentran con una señora que le da unas extrañas gemas.

Y viajan a la dimensión de Naruto .Ha y conocerán a sus dobles de la dimensión de Naruto. Naruto y sus amigos tienen que entrenarlos para los exámenes chunnin para que puedan hacer misiones para buscar las gemas que después del viaje se esparcieron por todo el mundo ninja.

Claro que deberán tener cuidado ya que akatsuki busca los gemas para atrapar al kyubi y destruir konoha.

¿Podrán estos chicos 4 chicos sin experiencia convertirse en ninjas?


	2. capitulo 2

¡ESTO NO ES ARGENTINA, DODE ESTAMOS!

**DESCLAIMER: NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENESEN .SON DEL GRAN MASACHI KISHIMOTO.**

**Cap1: Un día como cuela quiera termina siendo muy extraño.**

Me levante a mañana, vi mi despertador y me di cuenta que eran las 7:00. _ ¡AHHHH! Voy a llegar tarde _ dije. Me cambie el pijama y me puse el uniforme escolar, que consistía en una pollera tableada negra, una camisa manga corta y una corbata negra.

Cuando termine de vestirme escuche la vos me mi mama que me llamada.

Mama: _MARIA VEN A DESAYUNAR _dijo

_YA VOY, YA VOY_ le dije a mi mama.

Acomode los libros que iba a usar en el día, me peine y me dispuse a bajar a desayunar.

Cuando baje se encontraban mi hermano menor Julio y mi hermano mayor Cristian.

_Hola _les dije a mis hermanos

_Hola_ me dijeron al unisonó

Me senté en la mesa y mi mama me trajo mi desayuno .Termine, me despedí de mi familia y me fui directo a la escuela.

Iba caminando y me encontré con mis amigos, Francisco, Milena y Sebastián.

Francisco Renk, tiene 15 años de edad, vivía en pero se mudo a Santa Fe cuando era niño. Es rubio con ojos azules y piel algo tostada. Tenía el uniforme escolar puesto que era un pantalón negro, una camisa manga corta con el logo de la escuela y zapatillas negras.

Milena Gilabert, tiene 15 años, es una chica algo tímida, es muy inteligentes una de las mejores del curso. Tiene el pelo un poco azulado (todos dicen que se tille pero su cabello es natural) tiene la piel blanca y ojos azul-claro, son tan claros que parecen blancos. Esta vestida igual que yo. Está enamorada de Francisco pero tiene miedo de decírselo

Sebastián Walker tiene 15 años, es frio y no habla mucho, También es uno de los chicos mas lindos del colegio junto con Francisco, tiene el pelo negro, sus ojos son negros como la noche, su piel es algo tostada, es muy buenos en los deporte, bueno no por nada es el capitán del equipo de futbol. Tenía el mismo uniforme que Francisco solo que en su pantalón tenía una cadena finita enganchada en su cinturón

Y por ultimo yo me llamo María Eugeni Kren tengo 15 años de edad, soy una persona tierna pero cuando me enojo soy capaz de matar a alguien a golpes (si dudan pregúntenle a Francisco él lo sabe muy bien jajá) tengo el pelo largo de un raro color rojo, tengo la piel igual a la de Sebastián. Me gusta leer, soy el tercer mejor promedio en mi salón. Y cuando me gradué seré una del secundario quiero ser una gran doctora.

Estábamos caminando cuando Francisco hablo.

_Chicos después de la escuela quieren ir al centro_ dijo

_Francisco tenes que estudiar para matemáticas, te acordad que tu papa dijo que te iba a castigar si no pasabas este examen_ le dije

_M-María tiene r-razón Francisco_ dijo Milena algo sonrojada

_AAAAAAH pero es la semana que viene_ dijo Fran (como lo llamábamos cariñosamente)

_ok yo iré_ le dije

-Pero más te vale que después te pongas a estudiar_ le dije algo enoja

_¡BIEN! Entonces después de clases vamos al centro. Ey Seba cierto que vas a ir conmigo_ dijo Fran

_Hmp_ dijo Seba

_lo tomare como un sí_ dijo burlándose

_iras tú también Mile_ le dijo Fran

_s-si_ dijo

_ok_ dijo

Después de un rato caminando escuchando a Fran hablar y yo discutiendo con el sobre que tenía que ser más responsable y bla bla. Legamos a la escuela.

Era una escuela grande, tenia 2 turnos de 8 horas cada uno, bueno eso era el secundario el primario tenía solo 5 hs. Eran 2 edificios de dos pisos con muchos salones y dos patios cada uno. Uno era de la primaria y el otro de la secundaria. Yo y mis amigos íbamos a 2º año (del secundario) nuestro salón era el 2-A no éramos muchos en mi curso éramos solo 30 chicos. Nuestro colegio se llamaba San Martin.

Llegamos al salón como todos los días, dejamos nuestras mochilas en sus respectivos lugares y bajamos al patio donde nos pusimos hablar. A los pocos minutos toco el timbre de ingreso a clases ,pero antes de entrar a los salones ,todos los chicos (tanto primario como secundario) tiene que formar para izar la bandera argentina .Cuando la bandera ya estaba izada y el directora tanto como el del secundario y el primario dieron algunos anuncios fuimos a los salones. Haci fue trascurriendo el día hasta que sonó el timbre de salida. Y nos fuimos al centro

Yo y Milena nos fuimos a la librería quería comprar un nuevo libro, mientras Fran y Seba fueron a los videos juegos. Cuando salimos de la librería notamos a un montón de chicas con Seba y Fran. "AAAAAH porque siempre pasa lo mismo "pensé. Era cierto siempre pasaba lo mismo siempre avía un montón de chicas raras tratando de conseguí su número de celular o para pedirles una cita. AAAH era tan molesto .Y encima esos dos se asían los coquetos, y eso empeoraba la situación. Pero nosotras sabíamos muy bien como bajar a esos dos de su nube. Fijándome con la mirada me di cuenta que unos chicos muy lindos estaban mirándonos entonces decidimos hablarlos, acción que ponía a Sebastián y a Francisco muy fastidiados. Ni siquiera les aviamos dicho ni hola cuando de un montón se chicas locas salen el oji-azul y el pelinegro. Nos agarraron de la mano y nos llevaron lejos de esos chicos. Yo y Milena nos miramos sabiendo que el plan había resultado. Su reacción ya era normal para nosotras ya que desde niñas Sebastián y Francisco nos han cuidado y protegido de todo lo que nos haga daño.

Íbamos caminando por una plaza que estaba bacía cuando de repente apareció una extraña viejecita sentada en el suelo con una capa negra con una pequeña alfombra color bordo. Estaba vendiendo joyería muy extraña. La curiosidad me invadió y me detuve para ver que tenía y avía cuatro collares que me llamaron mucho la atención. Eran muy bonitos eran casi todos iguales con la excepción que la gema que tenían en el centro era de distintos colores .Avía uno rojo otro azul, el otro lila y por ultimo uno rosa. Los vi unos segundos y entonces la viejecita de hablo.

_te llamaron la atención las gemas de los collares, querida niña_ dijo la anciana

Cuando la anciana hablo me asuste. Me avía tomado por sorpresa.

_AAH_ pegue un pequeño grito

Mis amigos que estaban a unos metros de distancia escucharon mi grito y vinieron enseguida para preguntarme que me pasaba.

_María te encuentras bien_ me dijo Seba

_Si, solo me sorprendió_ dije

_Cálmate querida niña, no te are nada _ dijo la anciana

_¿Quién es usted?_ pregunto Milena

_Mi nombre es Hikaru Ryu_ nos dijo

_ ¿Hikaru? Que nombre extraño, usted no es de Argentina cierto_ le dijo Seba con frialdad.

_Tienes mucha razón joven no soy de aquí, solo digamos que soy de un país muy pero muy lejos de Argentina_ nos dijo

_ Esos collares son muy bonitos y peculiares_ dijo Milena

_ No solo son bonitos son muy espesiales_ dijo Hikaru

_ Digamos que tienen cierto poder_ nos dijo

_ ¿Poder? , que tipo de poder_ dijo Milena con algo de duda

_Solo digamos que si se los ponen su vida cambiara drásticamente_ nos dijo

_Yo quiero uno ¿Cuánto salen?_ le pregunte sacando mi monedero

_ Por ser ustedes pueden quedárselos_ nos dijo

_ no podemos hacerlo _ dijo Mile

-créanme jóvenes a veces el destino nos trae regalos y lo mejor es aceptarlo_ nos dijo Hikaru.

Yo y Milena aceptamos el obsequio que nos avía regalado Hikaru. Milena agarro el collar con la gema lila y yo la rosa. Mientras Milena y yo nos tratábamos de ponernos los collares Hikaru miraba extrañamente a Francisco y a Sebastián.

_ Para ustedes jóvenes muchachos también hay un collar_ dijo Hikaru

_ No gracias eso es solo para mujeres, y si no se di cuenta somos chicos_ dijo Fran.

_Coincido con el tonto eso es para niñitas_ dijo seba.

_ Si ya sé que son muchachos y muy guapos si puedo desir, pero como le dije a las chicas "a beses el destino nos de regalos y lo mejor es aceptarlo"_ dijo Hikaru

Paso un rato y Sebastián y francisco seguían discutiendo hasta que aceptaron los collares de mala gana. Seba agarro el collar rojo y Fran el azul. Tenían cara de desprecio asía los collares, yo savia muy bien que esos 2 no iban a aceptarlos esos collares resulta que los señoritos son muy machistas para asarlo. En ese momento recordé que en mi mochila tenía mi kid de manualidades y con un pedacito de hilo color plateado ice un llavero y con eso se quedaron satisfechos.

Terminado eso y escuche mi teléfono celular que estaba en mi mochila, atendí y era mi mama un poco molesta por no haber llegado a casa

_ MARIA EUGENIA, SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTAS JOVENSITA, ASE 20 MINUTOS DEVISTE ESTAR EN CASA_ dijo molesta mi mama

_ Lo siento mama me distraje en el camino pero ya estamos yendo a casa_ le dije calmando a mi mama.

_ Ok, pero que no vuelva a pasas, te espero en casa volved rápido._ me dijo comprensiva mi mama.

Colgué el teléfono y le dije a los chicos que volvamos a casa o sus padres se enojarían como la mía. Cuando le dije eso a los chicos no sé como Hikaru había desaparecido, ya no estaba sentada, en el suelo pero había una pequeña nota escrita en un especie de pergamino envuelto en una cinta verde, y en la punta de esa cinta había un dibujo de la cabeza de un pájaro hecha con espiral (**es el símbolo de Konoha)**, le quitamos la cinta, abrimos el pergamino y encontramos un mensaje que decía.

"NOS BOLBEREMOS A VER CUANDO SU ABENTURA TERMINE"

Cuando leímos eso no se me ocurrió otra casa que soltar una pequeña carcajada. Creí que solo era una broma que nos isieron o algo por el estilo pero ni a mis amigos ni a mí nos importo ya que por nuestro lado aviamos ganados lindos collares con hermosas gemas.

Quién diría que esos collares serian los causantes de toda esta historia


	3. capitulo 3

**NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTRNESEN SON DEL GRAN MASACHI KISHIMOTO.**

**CAPITULO 2: Extrañas imágenes pasan por muestras cabezas **

Al día siguiente de ese raro encuentro con esa señora los 4 jóvenes asían lo que siempre asan ir a la escuela, salir por ahí, reunirse para hacer la tarea, etc.

Pasaron barios días de lo ocurrido y los cuatro jóvenes en lo más profundo de sus mentes seguían pensando en su raro y perturbador encuentro con esa señora, se preguntaban para ellos mismos **¿Dónde estaba esa tal Hikaru? ¿Qué es eso que la volveríamos a ver después de nuestra aventura? AVENTURA** era la palabra que cruzaba por la cabeza de los jóvenes a que aventura se refería.

Como todos los días los 4 jóvenes iban caminando asía la escuela cuando un grito muy agudo los saco de sus pensamientos

-SEBA, FRAN-grito una chicas eufórica.

Con solo oír sus vocecitas sabia quien era, eran nada más ni nada menos que Miranda Montero _**(Es Karin)**_.

Miranda Montero tenía 15 años .Era una creída, ella pensaba que todo tenía que girar alrededor de ella. Lo admito era bonita el cabello negro **(en esta dimensión Karin tiene el pelo negro para que no se confundan con María) **por debajo de los hombros, tenia ojos problemas.

Desde 1ºaño venía siguiendo a Sebastián o a Francisco, lo único que quería asa chica era ser la novia e alguno de los 2 para poder ser"popular" en la escuela. Para suerte mía y de Milena, Seba y Fran savia lo que podía llegar a hacernos a nosotras ya que detestaba vernos siempre con ellos por eso cuando se acercaba nos escondían en donde podían para que Miranda no nos vieran .En realidad si fuera por nosotros nos iríamos o le ariamos frente y le diríamos que deje de molestas, en realidad nos escondíamos para ver su cara después que Fran y Seba la despecharan se veía tan graciosa después de eso.

Yo y Milena tratábamos de aguantarnos la risa cuando de repente la gema rosa que tenía en mi cuello espeso a brillar levemente y entonces algo paso por mi mente, comenzaron a pasar unas imágenes por mi mente y eran de una chica igual a mi solo que tenía un exótico pelo rosa. En ese momento Milena me sacudió un poco para despertarme de mis pensamientos

-Euge, estas bien – me pregunto preocupada **(EUGE le decía cariñosamente Milena a María).**

-Si- le respondí- solo me siento un poco mareada no es nada-

-ok, si tu lo dices-

Después de ver como Miranda sala despechada por Sebastián y Francisco nos fuimos a clases de matemáticas.

María se quedo pensando en las raras imágenes que en ese momento pasaron por su mente. Luego de eso su día trascurrió normalmente hasta la hora de irse a casa.

-bueno chicos nos vemos tengo que r a clases de karate- dije Fran

-ok nos vemos- dijimos yo y Milena.

-Hmp- dijo Seba

Nos despedimos de Fran y nos fuimos a casa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Con Fran**

Iba caminando muy tranquilo dirigiéndome a mi clase de karate, cuando de repente la gema que tenía guardada en mi mochila empezó a emanar un extraño brillo naranja y en ese momento un montón de imágenes de un chico exactamente igual a mí comiendo algo que parecían fideos pasaron por mi mente como un flash.

Moví un poco la cabeza diciéndome a mí mismo que solo eran ilusiones de mi mente etcétera. También pude notar que la gema que le compramos a esa loca mujer estaba brillando muy densamente.

-No debe ser, son solo cosas mías jajajaja-se dijo

El peli-rubio siguió con su marcha asía su clase de karate, ignorando las raras imágenes que pasaron ase un momento en su cabeza.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Con Milena, María y Sebastián**

Veíamos como Fran se iba asía su clase de karate, cuando paso la esquina nos pusimos a caminar. Pasamos varias cuadras y Milena se despidió de nosotros dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y tomo camino directo asía su casa que quedaba a 5 cuadras del camino que tomo. Bi como se alejaba hasta que note que Seba empezaba a caminar y lo seguí, corrí un poco para alcanzarlo nos dirigimos a nuestra casa .El y yo íbamos juntos porque vivíamos en el mismo edificio solo que él vive un piso más arriba.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Con Milena**

**I**ba muy tranquila caminando cuando de repente vi un perrito muy lindo, era de color blanco con algunos mechones en marrón, era tan adorable. Me acerque con cuidado para no asustarlo .Por suerte parece que el perrito era amigable con las personas y se me acerco. Lo alce, era tan lindo que parecía un muñeco de peluche, lo sostuve un rato acariciando su lindo pelaje y viendo si nose le avía perdido a alguien.

Pero de repente algo muy raro paso, note un leve brillo de la gema de mi dije y como una luz aparecieron un montón de imágenes en mi cabeza. Eran de una chica igualita a mi solo que sus ojos eran de color blanco o más bien eran perlados. También pude observar a 2 chicos muy raros uno iba sobre un perro igual al que tenía yo en mis brazos pero más grande, también tenía raras marcas en la cara. E otro chico tenía lentes de sol y se veía que usaba mucha ropa. Las imágenes iban pasando por mi mente cuando alguien me llamo y me saco de mis pensamientos.

Levante la vista para ver quién me llamaba era mi vecino Iván .Éramos muy buenos amigos pero solo nos veíamos poco ya que el va a otra escuela.

-Hola Iván…me sorprendiste-dije en pausas

-perdón no fue mi intensión asustarte Mile- me dijo como una disculpa

-no te disculpa, yo estaba en otro mundo mientras acariciaba a este perrito, creo que esta perdido porque n veo a nadie por aquí cerca-

-AHH es mío- me dijo

-¿este perrito es tuyo?- pregunte

-si es mío, la perra de mi tía tuvo crías y como sabe que a mí me gustan los perros y quiero ser veterinario me lo regalo-

-qué lindo detalle de tu tía. ¿Y cómo se llama?- le dije dándole el perro

-se llama Jack- me dijo mientras lo agarraba

- y que asía Jack acá afuera solo-

-AHH es que el muy tontito salo al patio de adelante persiguiendo un pájaro. Cuando no lo vi me asuste Salí a la vereda y lo vi que lo estabas alzando, y no me preocupe. Suerte que le enseñe a no moverse mas allá de la puerta jajaja- me dijo algo sonrojado.

Lo salude salude y me fui a mi casa que quedaba a una cuadra de mi casa

Iván era exactamente igual al chico con el enorme perro, un momento pensé que me volvía loca, pero me dije a mi misma que solo era mi imaginación, que no le prestara atención. Tome el consejo que yo misma me di y me fui directo así mi casa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Con mari y seba**

Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta el edificio donde vivíamos y justo en la entrada estaba Ignacio el hermano mayor de seba. El iba a la universidad se quería convertir el policía como su papa.

-igna, hola como estas- le salude

-hola mari, seba ¿Cómo les fue hoy en la escuela?-

-bien, lo de siempre un montón de maestros molestos, encellándonos cosas que para un futuro no nos va a servir- dijo seba

Era normal ver a seba ablando así con su hermano le tenía mucho respeto a su hermano mayor. A mí me gustaba verlos si comparados con otros hermanos, ellos se llevaban de maravilla.

-jajajaa si recuerdo los días en la secundaria, eran muy divertidos- nos conto algo nostálgico.

-bueno será mejor que entremos o sino mi mama se preocupara porque no llego a asa- les dije

Platicamos un rato mientras esperamos el asesor. Cuando este vino nos subimos y apreté el botón del piso 9 .Baje del ascensor y Ignacio y Sebastián se bajaron con migo, nos despedimos y ellos tomaron las escalera, total solo era un piso el que tenían que subir.

Entre a mi casa y vi a mi hermano motor viendo la tele y a mi hermano menor asiendo la tarea.

-hola chicos, y mama ¿dónde está?-

-salió para comprar unas cosas que se le olvidaron y papa todavía no vino del trabajo- me dijo Cristian

-bueno, estoy en mi aviación por si me necesitan-

Canime unos metro hasta mi aviación .Entre y me recosté sobre la cama pensando en las raras imágenes que pasaron por mi cabeza pero lo que más me intrigaba era el porqué la gema del collar brillo así.

Mari serró los ojos para pensar mejor en lo que le ocurrió en el día cuando el golpe a su aviación la saco de sus pensamientos.

-toc toc – sonó a puerta

-ya va- abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y era mi pequeño hermano Julio

- que pasa Julio- le pregunte.

-no entiendo un problema de matemática me lo explicas-

-si con gusto te lo explico pero ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Cristian?-

-porque tú eres más inteligente- me dijo en burla

-jjaajaja, ok vamos a la cocina y ahí te explico todo lo que quieras-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Con Seba**

Salimos del ascensor, y yo e Ignacio nos despedimos de María y subimos las escaleras un piso arriba, entramos a casa y mi mama estaba en la cocina haciendo una torta de chocolate para el postre.

-hola chicos como le fue hoy en la escuela- nos dijo mi mama

-bien, mama papa todavía no ha vuelto del trabajo- le dijo Ignacio

-no, hijo me acaba de llamar dice que está viniendo para acá-

-ok, estoy en mi habitación – le dije a mi mama

-bueno, te llamo cuando este la cena lista-

Entre a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos para descansar un rato. Pasaron varios minutos cuando escuche la puerta de mi casa .Me levante para ver quién era y en la puerta vi a mi papa guardando sus cosas de la patrulla.

-hola cariño ¿cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto mi mama mientras ponía la mesa

-me fue bien estuvieron tranquilas las calles hoy- hiso una pausa

-Y ustedes muchachos ¿cómo les fue hoy en la escuela-

-bien nada nuevo- le dijimos al unisonó

-ok muchachos a comer- nos dijo mi mama trayendo una fuente con pasta

Comimos la pasta de mi mama, y después de comer me tocaba ayudar a mi mama a lavar los platos, después de ayudar a mi madre me senté con mi papa y mi hermano en el sillón a ver la televisión.

Pasaron unos 45 minutos y escuche a mi mama que baya a hacer mi tarea, y entonces yo e Ignacio nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto a hacer la tarea. Por suerte tenía muy poca, me tomo unos 20 minutos para hacerla. Después de acomodar los libros que iba a usar el día siguiente, me fui a dar un baño caliente. Salí del baño y me cambie me puse mi reproductor de MP3 y por un rato escuche música en mi cuarto hasta que tuve sueño, pare la música Salí de mi cuarto y me despedí de mi mama, papa y de Ignacio y volví a mi cuarto guarde el MP3 sobre mi escritorio y note que encima de este estaba la extraña gema que nos avía dado esa loca mujer, decidí ignorarlo y lo deje arriba del escritorio y volví a la cama.

Paso una hora y una extraña luz azul me despertó a salir de la gema de Sebastián esa luz iso que él tuviera un raro sueño.

Estaba dormido cuando de repente soñé con un raro chico igual a mí, pude notar que lo acompañaban una chica y dos chicos la chica se parecía a Miranda solo que que esta tenía el pelo rojo y no negro, los 2 chicos que estaban con la chica eran raros uno era alto con el pelo anaranjado y con un pajarito en el hombro, y el otro tenía el pelo color platinado, llevaba una gran espada al hombro y estaba tomando un refresco.

Me levante algo agitado sin entender las raras imágenes que avían pasado por mi cabeza. Me di la vuelta y pude notar el raro brillo azul que emanaba la gema, que estaba sobre mi escritorio. Me lente y camine hasta el escritorio. La mire un poco y comencé a pensar

-"si de esta gema salió una luz así me pregunto si la de los chicos también abra pasado algo igual"- se dijo a si mismo

- esto me dejo preocupado mejor le pregunto a los chicos haber si le paso lo mismo-

_**NOS BEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PORFA LE PIDO QUE SIGAN BIENDO EL FIC. CHAUUUU**_

_**BESOS FLORAA-CHAN**_

_**ALGO MAS ME EQUIBOQUE EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO DICE QUE MARIA, BAJO A DESAYUNAR, CUANDO EN ESTE PUSE QUE VIVIA EN UN EDIFICIO. ASI QUE RECUERDEN MARIA VIVE EN UN EDIFICIO NO EN UNA CASA.**_

_**OK ESO ES TODO CHAUUUU.**_


	4. capitulo 4

**NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES SON MIOS SINO DEL GRAN MASACHI KISHIMOTO.**

**CAP: 3 ¿ALGUIEN SABE DONDE ESTAMOS?**

Después de eso no pude dormir muy bien que digamos, me intrigaba lo que avía pasado hace un par de horas.

Decidí levantarme, eran las 5:00 de la mañana, falta dos horas para ir la escuela. Me levante, me duche, me puse el uniforme de la escuela y me fui a desayunar. Me fui a la cocina y recién se levantaba mi mama.

-o_O hijo que haces levantado a esta hora- me dijo sorprendida y no me extraño ya que usualmente me levantaba a las 6:00.

-no tenia mas sueño entonces me levante-

-ok espera un poco y te ago el desayuno-

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y se levanto Ignacio ya cambiado para la escuela. Mi mama nos dio el desayuno y eran las 6:10 y en el techo escuchamos un sonido de golpes. Mi mama después de ese ruido soltó una pequeña carcajada

-parece que María y sus hermanos ya se levantaron- dijo mi mama entre pequeñas risas

-de seguro ese ruido lo izo Cristian se abra vuelto a caer de la cama- dijo Ignacio.

Esos ruidos ya eran normales para nosotros ya que desde niños a María y a sus hermanos les costaba mucho levantarse. Después de eso pasaron un par de minutos eran ya las 6:30 busque mi mochila que estaba en mi pieza y yo y mi hermano nos despedimos de mi mama y bajamos un piso para buscar a María, tocamos la puerta y salió un poco agitada –"de seguro se quedo dormida"-me dije a mí mismo. Saludamos a la mama de María y a sus hermanos y nos fuimos. Después de eso asimos lo de siempre nos subimos al asensor , bajamos al primer piso saludamos a Ignacio que se iba hacia otro lado y blabla. Íbamos caminando con María y yo iba esperando la oportunidad de que estemos todos juntos para contarles lo que avía pasado anoche.

Íbamos caminando un par de cuadras y nos encontramos con francisco y milena nos saludamos y en ese momento pensé que era el momento de hablar con los chicos. Me detuve un segundo y dije

-chicos- ellos se dieron vuelta para ver que me pasaba

-que pasa seba- me dijo melena

-escúchenme bien porque lo que voy a decirles creo que es algo preocupante- ice una pausa-se acuerdan esas gemas raras que nos dio esa tal hikaru- ellos asintieron con la cabeza- bueno ayer como a las 3:00 de la mañana aparecieron en mi cabeza unas raras imágenes sobre una chico igual a mí, también estaban una chica muy parecida a mirando pero con el pelo rojo en ves de negro, también avía un chico alto con el pelo naranja y uno muy raro con el pelo platinado con una especie de espada y un refresco. Eso no importa mucho -dije asiendo una pausa- lo que importa es que cuando me desperté la gema emanaba un extraño brillo azul-

Termine de hablar y vi sus caras y pensé que se reirían y me tomarían como loco. Se me quedaron viendo por unos minutos hasta que María hablo

-A…avos te p…paso lo mismo-dijo algo sorprendida y asustada

-vos también soñaste lo mismo- le dije sorprendido

-bueno….si pero yo no lo soñé más bien fue como una visión- izo una pausa- fue mientras yo y milena veíamos como se desasían de Miranda. En mi cabeza aparecieron imágenes de una chica muy parecida a mí pero tenía el pelo de un exótico pelo rosado y ojos color verde. Y después de eso pude ver que mi gema largaba un brillo rosa. No dije nada porque pensé que era mi imaginación pero ahora parece que no fui la única-

Nos miramos a los ojos un pocos preocupados pensando lo que avía pasado hasta que francisco hablo

-ahora que me acuerdo el otra día cuando me despedí de ustedes y me fui a mi clase de karate aparecieron esas imágenes solo que en las mías se observaba un chico que estaba comiendo una especie de sopa con fideos y también recuerdo que era muy parecido a mi solo que el tenia como bigotes de gato en la cara y creo que también vi esa luz pero era naranja- nos dijo mirándonos con algo de preocupación

- y a vos mile te paso algo parecido- pregunto Fran

-ahora que lo dicen ayer cuando me volvía a casa me encontré con un perito que resulto ser la nueva mascota de mi vecino. Cuando alce al animal de mi gema apareció un brillo de color lila y aparecieron un montón de imágenes de una chica igual a mi solo que sus ojos eran perlados y avía dos chicos uno tenía un perro igual al de mi vecino Iván solo que su perro era más grande y el otro chico tenia lentes de sol y mucha ropa puesta, aunque ahora que lo pienso se parece mucho a un amigo que vive a unas casa de la mía-

-ok esto me está asustando- dijo Fran

**María pov**

Estaba asustada esto se estaba poniendo serio como demo aviamos llegado al punto que ya estábamos viendo imágenes en nuestra cabeza mire mi reloj y ya eran las 7:00 pero no importaba a la escuela ya que no solo a mi me preocupaba lo que pasaba a seba, mile y Fran también el ambiente era tenso.

Paso un rato y algo raro paso de mi bolcillo salió una luz rosada. Los chicos me miraron, toque mi bolcillo y saque la gema que no paraba de brillar. Cuando la luz se detuvo en el centro de mi gema se encontraba una flecha que apuntaba asía adelante. Los cuatro nos miramos y decidimos seguir la dirección que apuntaba la flecha de la gema.

Caminamos un par de cuadras y la flecha cambio de dirección. Así siguieron las cosas nosotros caminábamos y la flecha nos guiaba. Caminamos como unos 15 minutos hasta que llegamos a una plaza desierta cosa que se nos izo muy familiar. Es cuando recordé que en esa plaza hikaru nos avía dado las gemas.

**Fran pov**

La gema de nos mando a la plaza donde esa señora chiflada nos avía dado las raras gemas.

-e-este es el parque en donde nos dieron las gemas- dijo algo asustada milena

-alguno se acuerda en donde nos encontramos a esa tal hikaru- dijo seba

-estaba cerca de un estatua- dijo María

-supongo que es aquella- les dije apuntando a una extraña estatua.

-el símbolo de la estatua se parece al del pergamino que nos dejo hikaru- dijo mari

-será mejor acercarnos para investigar- dijo seba

Nos acercamos a la estatua y la miramos de distintos ángulos hasta que me di cuenta que a los cuatro lados de la estatua avía distintos símbolos uno de ellos era un circulo blanco, el otro era un abanico la parte de arriba blanco y la parte de abajo era roja, el otro era un circulo blanco con una ráfaga de viento color rojo que iba para abajo (**símbolo del clan hyuga)** y el ultimo era como un remolino color naranja.

Nos quedamos viendo los símbolos un rato y las gemas empezaron a brillar y no solo las gemas los símbolos también brillaron el circulo blanco emano una luz rosa, el abanico soltó una luz azul, el circulo con la ráfaga de viendo su luz fue de color lila y del remolino salió una luz color naranja. Cada uno toco el símbolo con el respectivo color de sus gemas.

En ese momento sentí que la estatua nos estaba trabando en un impulso para proteger a milena, la agarre de unas de sus muñecas atrayéndola a mí y la abrace fuerte para que nada le pasara y note que Sebastián izo lo mismo que María, cerré los ojos con fuerza sin soltar a milena. Savia que iba a ser un viaje muy interesante.

**Milena pov**

Cuando la estatua nos espeso a observar sentí que alguien me agarraba de la muñeca y me tiraba contra él, por unos segundos los ojos los abrí y el que me tiraba contra él era Francisco me sonroje ya que yo estaba enamorada de él desde niños. Me aferre a el y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Abrí mis ojos y mire para todos lados y vi a Sebastián que todavía tenía abrasada a Eugenia mire asía el costado y a mi lado estaba francisco que todavía me estaba abrasando. Me sonroje mucho pero este no era el momento para sonrojarme, me solté del agarre de Fran y me levante y estábamos en lo que parecía ser un bosque. Alrededor muchos árboles pero en el medio era liso con un poco de césped también pude notar que avía 3 troncos. Tenía muchas preguntas ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo llegamos ahí? Etc. Mire asía atrás y i que los chicos todavía no se despertaban camine un par de pasos y moví a los chicos para que se levanten, se movieron y se quedaron sentados creo que les dolía la cabeza.

-chicos están bien- dije con preocupación-estábamos se levantaron y empezaron a examinar donde estábamos

-ok que demo paso aquí- dijo Fran algo furioso

- no se lo último que recuerdo, es que esa estatua nos estaba absolviendo después todo se volvió negro – dijo Eugenia

-igual yo – dijeron al unisonó Fran y seba

- M-me pregunto donde estamos p-porque que yo sepa no hay ningún lugar parecido en Santa Fe- les dije a los chicos

-oigan miren allá, hay humo tal vez haya alguien que nos ayude- dijo Fran

Empezamos a caminar por el frondoso bosque hasta que nos encontramos con un muro. Miramos al costado y decidimos ver hasta dónde nos llevaba. Caminamos un poco y nos dimos cuenta que avía una gran puerta de color verde con el extraño símbolo de la estatua pintado en la puerta.

Dimos unos pequeños pasos para atrás con un poco de miedo y asombro ya que lo que vimos detrás del muro era una especie de pueblo. Notamos que tenían una montaña con 5 rostros tallados en la roca. Y no solo era eso no avía autos, ni motos, ni bicicletas no avía contaminación él en el aire. Y lo más raro de todos era que avía personas saltando por los techos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Los cuatros nos quedamos boquiabiertos por lo que mirábamos y dijimos todos a la ves

-¿DONDE ESTAMOS?-

_**BUENO HASTA ACA EL CAP, PERDON POR NO SUBIRLO ANTES Y AGO UN PAR DE CORECCIONES:**_

_**LAS GEMAS:**_

_**LA DE MILENA EL LILA **_

_**LA DE MARIA EUGENIA ES ROSA**_

_**LA DE SEBASTIAN ES AZUL**_

_**LA DE FRANCISCO ES ANARANJADA**_

_**PERDON ES QUE LO TENIA QUE DEJAR CLARO YA QUE EN EL PRIMER CAP DIJE UNA COSA Y AHORA DIGO OTRA JAJAJA ,PERDON PERO SOY ALGO DISTRAIDA.**_

_**BUENO NOS VEMOS DEJEN REVIEW**_

_**BESOS **_


End file.
